clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
CityExpress Airways
CityExpress Airways is an Antarctic regional airline, and has one main hub at South Pole City-Orion Freddy Regional Airport. The airline has 19 fleet and has 22 destinations across the continent. The airline is the only airline that operates from South Pole City-Orion Freddy Regional Airport, as the airline removed the rival PenguinConnection in March 2010, after only one-month operations at the airport. History The airline's launch was controversial, as the airport, formerly known as South Pole Airstrip as closed down, and was deemed unsafe. In 2006, the airline's company, CityAir bought the airport, renoavting it with a 2.7 billion dollar project. The South Pole Council agreed, and construction began on the new airport. The airline's plans were opposed by many, and formed a group known as Community Air, which closely watches City Express's actions on the airport. The island is 700 meters away from the harbor, and is connected via a Ferry. The Ferry is the shortest ferry service in both time and distance in the Continent. In 2008, a bridge was planned, but rejected by the SPC, as it would be hazardous for incoming ships that travel sometimes in the channel detaching the island airport and the mainland Metro area. In 2009, Robert Hull, CEO of the airline sued the South Pole Council for 556 million pebbles, for no publicly announced reason. In 2009, the CEO of the Airline stated that CityExpress would start service next year, which in did on May 10,2010, ending it's former hub operations at South Pole City International Airport. Concerns continue about the airline, as the airport's main runway is only 5,700 feet long, which a JRC aircraft can merely takeoff before the aircraft could plunge into the harbor waters. Many delegates, and citizens alike oppose the airport as well. In 2010, City Express evicted PenguinConnection from the airport. A month later, PenguinConnection spokespenguin stated that the airline will sue CityAir for unholy conduct and unlawful eviction.The court case is still under debate. In 2010, CityExpress was fined 10,000 pebbles, as it failed to meet the 11:00 pm curfew as set by the FAAA. After many of the airline's late arrivals were asked to divert to Metro, the aircraft landed with no permission what-so ever from February to March 2010, which also raised concerns as well. Destinations The airline has 15 destinations,all domestic destinations in Eastshield,the Sub-Antarctic Islands, Trans-Antarctica and the Happyface State. *Eastshield **South Pole City-Orion Freddy Regional Airport-South Pole City Hub **Polaris-Greenfield Airport-Polaris **Outer Club Penguin Regional Airport-Outer Club Penguin **Half Pipe Regional Airport-Half Pipe **Gemini International Airport-Gemini **Ternville-McFlappingham International Airport-Ternville **Jing Jong Island Airport-Jing Jongs Island **Snellville City Airport-Snellville *Trans-Antarctica **Pengu Town International Airport-Pengu Town **New Aquarius Airport-Aquarius **Newton Town International Airport-Newton Town *Sub-Antarctic ** Amery Island Airport-Amery Island *The Happyface State **New Happyface City International Airport-New Happyface Airport **Iceland Regional Airport-Iceland June 22 2010 **Nightlife City Airport-Nightlife City **Enderby City International Airport-Enderby City Fleet *Pontrier Dash 8 Q400 (10) (Domestic ultra-short haul) *Pontrier JRC1000 (9) (Domestic short-medium haul) The Dash 8s are configured differently than those of a different airline, as it has only 70 seats instead of 78, to provide passengers with more legroom and have a longer pitch and also are seated in a 2 x 2 format, instead of one. JRC1000 aircraft are configured in the same way, and has only 90 seats, instead of 100. Cabin The airline offers one class, called EconomyClass Category:Airlines